


Our Safe Place

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Damian Wayne, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, autistic characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon has had bad experiences with his school dances. Damian is a homeschooled boy with no interest in all that but who is commited to make his boyfriend happy.





	Our Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've been toying with the idea of teen romance and autistic characters. So in thai fic every member of the batfam is autistic and Bruce is the principal of a school for both neurodivergent and neurotypical children. You're welcome.

Jon walked down the school halls, eager to get to theater class, that was he favorite subject and he was eager to see over his notes with his castmates.

He noticed that everyone at school seemed more eager, that average although he didn't really thought anything of it.

He stopped in front of the theater classroom door, that had a sign on it.

Theater class has been moved to the cafeteria.

Jon frowned in confussion, he was disoriented for a minute until he noticed the other colorful signs on the hall and the countdown next.

Shirt.

Just thinking about it make him nervous, he grabbed the puffy keychain on his pocket and started pressing it, while breathing in and out.

Homecoming was coming soon.

Jon didn't really do school dances.

 

When he was a kid he would look at the school dances as they were portrayed in old, cheesy, high school-coming of age movies and he thought they looked like so much fun(well, except in “Carrie”)

 

God how wrong he was.

 

It turns out that school dances were actually sensory hell (the loud music, the smell of punch with a just a pinch of alcohol), which made Jon felt so overwhelmed that he actually hid  in the bathroom for two hours; without mentioning the social exhaustion that make him stay at his house for the whole day after.

His mother Lois actually made a whole plan about how they could 

So yeah, school dances were a no no.

The bell ringed, startling Jon, he immediately starting sprinting to class, startling some of his schoolmates.

It was going to be a long week.  
________________________________________

Damian was drawing on the kitchen table, while Alfred grades his and Cassandra's assignment. He sister sat next to him, eating a snack.

The day seemed to be going slower today, of course, Damian knew time was relative, he often wondered how all people processed time, in the same day. He tried to remind himself to stay focused on important things.

Like today's meeting at the support group. When he would see Jon.

The boy had mentioned being too busy with school lately, and they had been texting sporadically. He missed Jon's texts wishing him Good Day and Good Night and how he sometimes send goofy selfies of himself or just send a meme that it required 6 years of internet experience to even understand.

Damian's free started to lightly bounce against the table while the boy stared into the space. He was happy.

Cassandra and Alfred exchanged glances and smiled at each other. They knew the youngest boy was thinking about his boyfriend.

In the moment Bruce walked into the kitchen, wearing an expensive suit an carrying a briefcase. He went over his children and greet one by caressing the hair behind their ears.

Cass smiled at this but Damian kept thinking his thoughts, unbothered. 

"Good afternoon Master Bruce" Alfred said, offering him a cup of tea.

"Good afternoon" Bruce smiled at the old man, grabbed the cup and sat down.

"Have you two finished your homework?" he asked pouring the sugar. The kids nodded.

"Good, then we shall leave for the school in about half an hour"

Bruce Wayne, the kid's father was known for being a philanthropist, not only by adopting and raising neurodivergent children (which he was more than qualified to do with his degree in child education and the fact that he was autistic himself) but by also founding the Martha Wayne Inclusive School, which was inclusive for neurodivergent, disabled and neurotypical children. 

Cassandra and Damian were his youngest children, they were 18 and 15 respectively, they were both homeschooled as they...haveasily but they both went to after-school programs (Cassandra going to dance class and Damian to painting class) and they would sometimes swing by the LGBT+ club.

Both children went to their rooms and got ready to leave.  
_________________________________________

Jon basically collapsed into his bed when  
He came back from school, this was just the start of what was probably going to be the most the mentally exhausting week of his life. Luckily his parents were at work so he could have the house to himself for a few hours.

He rolled to the other side of his bed and checked his feed which was, logically, full of people discussing Prom. He put the phone back on his nighstand

'Ok, Jon. Happy thoughts'

'Happy thoughts like...puppies! Puppies are so cute and you know who else is cute? Damian. Yes! Thinking of Damian is always good. So yeah just think of Damian: Damian surrounded by puppies! Yeah! Damian in a...Suit! Yes! He looks super handsome in a suit! And you know where can you wear a suit? At a school dance. Which you can go cause this world rejects doesn't give a darn about anyone who's different and your mom is always fighting the school for accommodations and-

Ok. He sucked at this. 

He buried his face on his pillow, anxiety and sensory overload were only going to get worse as the week progressed. 

He really wished he could go to the Martha Wayne School in Gotham. His parents actually went to a meeting with the vice principal, who was really nice and said that they even paid for the kids bus rides, but when they come back they explained Jon that even then it would be really difficult as they jobs and practically whole lives were in Metropolis.

But the good news was that they also had clubs that were open for kids who didn't went to the school! So Jon signed himself for the LGBTQ+ club/support group. And he loved it especially cause-

Oh Heck. The group. They meet today. And he was late.

Jon practically flied out of his room, picking his belongings on the way out.

_________________________________________

Alfred parked the car in, since the lot was so close to the entrance, almost no one had arrived, except for the teachers. The father and his two children exited the car, waved goodbye to Alfred., and walked into the building

A young man was standing in the entrance reading papers on clipboard, he looked up and his face lighted up.

"Hey dad" he said opening his arms for a big hug.

"Hello Dick" Bruce wrapped his arms against his oldest son and kissed him in the forehead.

Bruce had a lot to work at the school since he was both the principal and the founder, but he had help from his family: His oldest children, Dick, Helena and Jason were P.E, Spanish and literature teachers respectively; his niece , Barbara, was the vice principal and his cousin Kate ran the LGBT+ group after school with help of Bruce's son Tim.

"A family business" the media called. Although it rubbed Bruce the wrong way to have his school called "a business"

Dick went over to his youngest siblings and hugged them for a few short seconds so they won't get overwhelmed, Cassandra and Damian shared a look and rolled their eyes. Their brother was practically a human leech.

Dick let go and followed Bruce into his office to discuss boring school stuff, leaving the youngest children behind.

Cassandra signed to Damian that she was going to the auditorium, Damian didn't have painting class so he typed on his phone (with a text-to-speech app) that he was going to the LGBTQ+ club. They nodded to each other and each one parted their ways.


End file.
